The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Proper diet and regular exercise are among the best ways to ensure a long and healthy life. As such, there are thousands of fitness centers across the country that assist members in performing various forms of exercise such as running, cycling, aerobics, sports, weight training and swimming, for example.
To this end, the predominant type of exercise equipment found in any fitness center and/or home gym typically includes some type of weightlifting and/or resistance training system. When performing weight training, users stress their muscles which, over time, cause the body to increase the overall muscle content to accommodate the users demand. Additionally, higher level athletes often combine this weight training with other forms of exercise such as aerobics, for example. To this end, many athletes routinely utilize ankle weights, wrist weights and other such devices while running as a means to increase the intensity of the aerobic workout.
Although useful, these forms of wearable weights have heretofore been limited to bulky items that must be strapped onto the arms and/or legs of the user, thereby reducing the ability of the user to perform other tasks. Moreover, although there have been attempts to introduce whole-body suits containing externally located weights, these devices also suffer from many drawbacks, as the weights are typically large rigid members that do not flex with the movements of the user and often make inadvertent contact with external objects causing damage to the same.
Accordingly, it would be beneficial to provide weighted exercise garments that incorporate a plurality of strategically located weights within the body of the garment in a manner that allows a user to experience a full body workout while performing any type of activity, and without suffering from the drawbacks of the above noted devices.